gearquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Member
Gold members are GearQuest subscribers that help support the game by paying a monthly fee to play the game. Although GearQuest is free to play, acquiring a gold membership provides various benefits over non-subscribers. As new benefits are implemented, all current gold members will automatically receive them. See below for a full list of Gold member advantages. * Instinct. Cost 5 . Effect - +10 , +25 , +5 , +100 , +100 healed per hit. Duration = 10 minutes. * Used in the In-Game Tavern. Shortcut is ~Y~, however pressing enter puts #Gold Members Only# in the chat message until you have Gold membership. * Used in the In-Game Tavern. Shortcut is #Y#, however pressing enter puts #Gold Members Only# in the chat message until you have Gold membership. * Used in the In-Game Tavern. Shortcut is :pint, however pressing enter puts #Gold Members Only# in the chat message until you have Gold membership. * Shows on a Gold member's character page, in the attack box, beside the Team, Guild or Ally symbol. This icon can be turned off by going to you Character/Stats/Settings page found here. * This depicts features that are available to Gold member's only, like the Find a Player Feature on the home page of GearQuest. Note: The pegasus is removed from your inventory/unequip once your gold membership runs out! * Rare Gold Member Only Item Pegasus. * 15 more backpack spaces! * 2 Extra Character slots, bringing you up to a total of 4 characters on one account! * 10% more gold from quests & monsters, Including Team Bosses! * 25% XP bonus! This Includes quests, monsters and bosses. Minimum base XP must be 4 or higher to be applicable. * Better drop rates! 1% become 2%, and 5% becomes 9%, what could be better then that! * Reset your specializations twice as fast! 24 hours instead of 48 hours! * One membership will apply to ALL your characters! * Multiple Armour Sets with insta-switch! * No 10% surcharge when depositing gold to the bank for safekeeping! * Auction House selling surcharge drops from 12% to only 2%! * 25% more diamonds on level up! Find list of comparison here! * The Golden Compass! * 500 free spaces in the bank! That's 10 times more! * Your Elect last for 72 hours! * Gold-Member-only Mount and Spell (these are removed after your membership expires). * Any new features we think up for gold members, will immediately take account on any existent gold members. It takes a lot of work hours to take care of GearQuest. Programming new features in and maintaining the server up is hard work and costs money. By getting a gold account you are supporting the continuation of a game that will do it's best to give you a fun time! Thank you for supporting GearQuest! = Subscription Packages = * 30 days gold membership for $11.99 USD With this option you will enable the gold membership for 30 days. Consider the other plans, they're cheaper. * 90 days gold membership for $25.99 USD With this option you will enable the gold membership for 90 days. Cheaper than the 30 day plan. * 6 MONTHS gold membership for $39.99 USD With this option you will enable the gold membership for 180 days. Cheapest of all the plans! You can also purchase a gold membership package for anyone of your comrades as well. Be warned though. One you have bought it, the name clicked with it, is the account it will be added to. ' So be sure to have the name you want highlighted before you do anything.' If something does go wrong, please don't hesitate to contact someone who can have the gift sent to the right place. Category:Terminology